sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Ceres (SMCU)
Sailor Ceres '''is the eldest and leader of the Sailor Crusaders along with Sailor Juno, Sailor Vesta, and Sailor Pallas. Her civilian identity is called '''Ceres Ceres. Profile Ceres Ceres is approximately 17,000 years old during the Second Sailor Crusade. Appearance Ceres Ceres dresses in light colors. From two big light-yellow bows in her hair, (One in the middle of her two long braids, another behind the bun.) to dark-pink cherry blossoms decorate her outfit. Ceres Ceres has long light-pink hair, styled in two long outward braids, two braids tied up in a circle on either side of her head, and a bun right on top. She has dark red eyes and a dark purple jewel in the middle of her forehead. Biography First Sailor Crusade In the First Sailor Crusade that happened millennia ago, Sailor Ceres and her sisters served as the faithful guardians of the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the Milky Way, Sailor Galaxia. Along with many other Sailor Senshi of the Milky Way, they fought in the war that led to their eventual naming as Sailor Crusaders. The battle finally ended when Galaxia sealed her eternal enemy Chaos into the only one place where no one would be able to free it: inside her own body. Thousands of years later, Chaos began to corrupt Galaxia’s soul, resulting in her releasing her own soul, her star seed, into space where it would be untainted by Chaos. When Ceres and the Crusaders discover that Galaxia had become soulless, they decided to go into exile. Death Busters Arc While on exile on planet Earth, Ceres and her team mates first met Sailor Jupiter (Makoto Kino) in 2016, at a night club where a concert held by Mimi Hanyuu is held. They discover that Mimi is using her concert to drain energy from the audience. Later that morning, Ceres and the Crusaders are informed by Sailor Jupiter that Mimi Hanyuu is in fact Mimete, a member of the Five Witches. Sailor Ceres and Sailor Jupiter chase Mimete into a fun house filled with mirrors, where they eventually overpower the Level 40 Witch in a fight. After Mimete’s arm was broken by Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Ceres proceeds to impale Mimete with her own broken staff, finally killing her. The Crusaders first met the rest of the Sailor team at Crown Game Centre, where they are playing an arcade game. Sailor Crusade Sailor Galaxia offers the Senshi the choice of working for her after giving up their Star Seeds; the Outer Senshi are offended by the offer, but the Sailor Crusaders accept, as they were formerly affiliated with Galaxia during the First Sailor Crusade. Sailor Galaxia removes the Star Seeds of the Crusaders, and golden bracelets appear on their wrists. As their first task, the Crusaders remove the Star Seeds of their former allies as the Outer Senshi just stand there, refusing to fight. The Sailor Starlights and Sailor Moon arrive at Sailor Galaxia's throne room and found out that the four Sailor Crusaders have joined forces with Galaxia and are stunned. At Sailor Galaxia's order, the Crusaders prepare to take Sailor Moon's Star Seed. The Starlights fight back, but they are overpowered. Sailor Galaxia then orders the Crusaders to take the Starlights’ Star Seeds, but instead, they abruptly turn and use the bolts from their bracelets to attack Sailor Galaxia. When she is struck, however, no Star Seed appears, and the four Senshi are stunned. Sailor Galaxia observes that she has never seen Senshi able to resist her control, and congratulates them on their plan, but then takes their bracelets away, causing the Crusaders to fade and die. Before finally fading away, Sailor Ceres manages to tell Sailor Starfighter to protect Sailor Moon. After Sailor Galaxia is purified from Chaos, she with the help of Sailor Chibi Moon revived all the fallen Sailor Senshi, including Sailor Ceres, by returning their Star Seeds. Powers * Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss - performed with Sailor Chibi Moon. * Crusader Asteroid Arrow - performed as a group. The Crusaders generate and launch an arrow-shaped energy beam. Trivia * Like the other Crusaders, Sailor Ceres′s personality in this adaptation is similar to the Outer Senshi in the anime. * Ceres Ceres is the second oldest Senshi in the Cinematic Universe behind Sailor Galaxia who is about 2000 years older than her. * Sailor Ceres’ birthdate, April 27, is inspired by Moonie Marvel Megaman’s fan works on the series. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Female Category:Asteroid Senshi Category:Taurus Category:Sailor Crusaders (SMCU) Category:Senshi Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Sailor Quartet Category:Amazoness Quartet Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War